


Coo

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Theon receives a rare treat.





	Coo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Flinching or even hesitating will incite another punishment. Theon welcomes his coos; rare treatment which means he did well. Ramsay rubs a thumb over his lower lip still dirty with come. 

“Do you like the taste, Reek?”

Yes. Nothing is better than his. No one is better than him. 

What else can he say? 

A nod suffices for now. The next time could be a demand for a verbal response or licking the remains spattered across the sheets. 

His throat is dry and itchy. The come is settling into a sour coating over his tongue. 

“You're a liar.”

He is.


End file.
